


The Dark Slayer

by skargasm



Series: Spike and the Harris Boy [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Following almost losing Spike to The Slayers Kiss, Xander is one step closer to making the life-changing decision to become Spike's consort. But before he can commit, the one woman who has had a massive impact on all of them blows into Sunnydale with betrayal on her mind......but who's betraying who?
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles/Ethan Rayne, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Spike and the Harris Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Dark Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with The Lady Merlin but I'm unable to add her as a co-creator as AO3 won't let me. Please be warned this story was never completed and is on indefinite hiatus.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bq3tYEi)

Taking a deep breath, she stood facing the door. It was a risky move – inside she laughed. Her whole life was a series of risky moves. But this time – well, this time felt different. She was relying on magic to mask an innate part of her. It had worked previously but she wasn't sure just how strong this one was. One fourth of the Scourge of Europe, chipped and now an honorary Scooby (albeit fucking his way into that position), he had proven himself to be cunning, strong, astute and intelligent on more than one occasion. It wouldn't pay to underestimate him. But, if this worked – to be able to investigate from the inside. It was yet another risk worth taking. She wasn't really a cloak and dagger kinda girl - she was much happier being in someone's face and getting straight to business. But it wouldn't harm anything to get a look at this extraordinary vampire before facing the rest of them...

* * *

Spike thought he could be forgiven the double-take: the woman was bloody stunning with a dark beauty and inner _darkness_ that made his demon sit up and practically purr. There was something about her – something that just screamed at him to get closer, to scent her, to – well, whatever it was, it had him off kilter. It would have been nice if Xander had been around – he seemed to have a nose for when things were hinky although it did tend to manifest itself as getting into a heap of trouble first! 

“So what can we do for you?” The woman smiled and sat down opposite him, crossing long legs encased in skin tight dark denim. 

“I need you to look into something for me but it's not a typical case.” 

“We tend to deal with the atypical at A.I. Sunnydale. Why don't you tell me a little about what you're wanting and I'll tell you if we can help.”

“Is your – business partner expected back anytime soon?” Was he imagining the hesitation before she said business? 

“He's out visiting some colleagues – would you prefer to speak to him?” He knew some people were sensitive -they might not all know he was a vampire but they often sensed that there was something inherently dangerous within him,that in normal circumstances they would be prey to his predator. 

“No, no, that's fine – I'm more than happy to talk it through with you.” She leaned forward in her chair, full breasts shifting sensuously beneath the soft red cotton of her tee-shirt as she licked lips painted a deep glossy, blood red and to his chagrin Spike was aware of his body's response. Bloody hell, she wasn't even trying and he was half-seduced already, a reaction he hadn't had to anyone apart from Xander in a _very_ long time. “I -well, some colleagues and I are experiencing some difficulties in our business dealings and we have reason to believe there may be something supernatural about the whole thing. Interference on a magical level.” 

“Supernatural – magical how exactly?” 

“Well you see Mr – Pratt was it?” He nodded, gesturing for her to continue. “We believe we are working against quite a powerful magic user. He – or she – doesn't seem to be directly involved in the main dealings, but we strongly suspect she – or he – is translating certain texts which are enabling our rivals to gain quite a serious foothold.” 

“So you don't know whether it's white witch or - “

“Exactly. All we know is that this witch is either extremely powerful and the brains behind quite a slick operation, or powerful and allowing herself to be used. We need you to find out which it is.”

“And then - ? “

“And then nothing. We'll handle things from there.”

“And how exactly do you and your associates plan to handle it if this isn't a white witch? I mean, doubtful that an innocent would be operating from this particular location.” 

“Yes, that had occurred to us.” 

“So, Miss – I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?”

“Post. Gwendolyn Post.” 

“Right ….... Ms Post. What are your plans if this magic user is knowingly helping your competitors? Free market place surely – can't really complain if they're taking advantage of everything available to them now can ya?!” 

“In the first instance, we would welcome the opportunity for an open and frank discourse. An once we've ascertained to our satisfaction just which side the witch is on, action can be taken.”

“Meaning?”

“Look, if this witch is five by five, no harm no foul. We'll simply ensure that this person is made fully aware of who it is they are assisting and let their conscience be their guide.”

“An' if they're not _five by five_ as you put it?”

“Mr Pratt, what exactly is it you think I'm going to do? Take a stake to their heart or something?” Oh no two ways about it, this one knew well and good exactly what he was. 

“Why don't we stop bloody messing around, eh? Until you can prove you're on the side of the white hats, I;m not altogether sure I can trust you.” And how ironic was it that Spike was speaking up for the innocent? “An' the name is Spike – Pratt was the name of my father.” The grin that crossed the woman's face was wicked and Spike found himself grinning back. 

“I don't kill unless I have a warrant or no choice.”

“A warrant? What are you – some sort of bounty hunter?”

The laugh she gave sent ripples up and down Spike's spine and he was slightly mesmerised by the sparkle of her white teeth against the red of her lipstick. She reminded him somewhat of Drusilla – not externally although they might be considered the same physical type. No, it was something inside – an almost darkly glowing light that called to him in so many ways. Xander possessed the same attribute – he would or **had** killed to protect those he considered his. That left an indelible mark – some would say a stain or taint – on a person. Whoever this one was – and he would lay down some pretty expensive kittens on that particular bet – her name wasn't Gwendolyn Post, although the name did ring bells for some reason. 

Determined to see past whatever attraction was brewing, Spike observed his guest. Xander would so kick his arse if he could see Spike now – he always had been putty for strong women and this one, this one said she could try to kick his arse and still be ready for more. If he didn't know about the whole Chosen One thing and the lack of 'warning tingle' he would have guessed she was a Slayer. 

“I didn't realise you would require me to provide reputable references. My, my, an agency with a conscience.” 

“We don't just take on anything or anyone. Don't need references neither but we do like to make sure you're not planning on kicking off the next apocalypse.” He met her dark gaze, eyebrow arched. “So you planning on opening any gates to other dimensions, kick off an inter-species war?”

She laughed again. “I swear to you I'm not a hit-woman or a bounty hunter. Believe me, Spike, I'm on the side of the Angels. Anyway, how much do you need in the way of a retainer?”

“You sure you want us to take this on? You haven't even met my boy - _partner_.”

“Oh believe me, I know everything I need to know about you and your partner.” Spike wasn't sure why he had the feeling once more that she was hiding something, but there was something about what she said – how she said it – that made him wonder just how much she did know about him and Xander. “I just need this magic user investigated and that will be easier for you than for me.” 

“Fine.” Naming their normal retainer fee, Spike quickly scrawled the basics on a client information form before handing it over to her to complete her bit. When she handed it back, he could see she was staying at the Sunnydale Arms and he could clearly see the hesitation evident where she had signed her name. Gwendolyn was most definitely a pseudonym. “So you gonna give me the name of these magic users you want investigated? Got the feeling you have a list of suspects somehow.” 

“The stories I heard about you and your agency appear to be true. Don't miss much do you?”

“That's us luv- comes with the detective territory.” Even though he knew she was shining him on, Spike couldn't prevent a little preen at the compliment. Xander was one of the few who realised complimenting and praising the demon was almost sure to put Spike into a good mood which led to any number of fun times in bed. 

“I have two main names for you. Ethan Rayne and Willow Rosenberg.” He knew he wasn't imagining the sharp intense stare she was giving him when she said those names. 

“Right, I see. Could be interestin' – who's your money on?”

“Ms Rosenberg. All of our reports say she has an inbred arrogance about her magical abilities which might well lead her to doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. Ethan Rayne – well, if he was doing this we don't think the involvement would be quite so hands off.” 

“So you think our Red's gotten herself involved in something dark without realising? She can be a tad cocky but - “ The sound of the rear door slamming interrupted his thinking out loud and he watched with very little surprise as Gwendolyn rose from her seat. He had got the feeling that she really didn't want to meet Xander but he hadn't been positive until now. 

“Hey Spike!! I got covered in mud tramping through the cemetery with Wills and the Buffster. Didn't even find the magical doodad they were looking for which makes it worse so – who was that?!” 

_That_ was Gwendolyn Post exiting the office at speed, leaving behind only the lingering scent of her perfume and a tang of magic. Spike looked down and saw a small bundle of cash which obviously represented their fee. 

“That was our new client, luv. Wants us to do some snooping into some magic user in dear ole' Sunnyhell. Seems like someone has stuck their nose into something a bit bigger than expected.” Walking over to Xander, Spike took hold of his lapels and pulled him closer. “Ummmm, you smell of grave dirt – need a shower.” 

“I do, yes. You gonna tell me more about this new client?!” Xander began stripping off his coat and boots as Spike walked to the door and turned the sign to closed before locking it and moving back towards Xander purposefully. “Or did you plan to wash my back for me?”

“I'll happily wash your back. An' your front and inside out with my special tool if you like...” They slowly took the stairs up to the apartment, groping and stripping as they went. 

“Well I think I should give this special tool a good looking over, don't you?” Smirking and finally naked, Xander headed straight to the bathroom, wriggling his arse enticingly in Spike's direction. Shoving the puzzle of Gwendolyn Post out of his head, Spike followed temptation into the bathroom.....

* * *

“It's a really fascinating group and I couldn't believe it when they contacted me: me!! So exciting!! So far, all I've done are some translations of some spells and a little bit of minor spell work for them, but they were pleased and said they' have something more in depth for me to do soon.” 

“What sort of spells are we talking about Willow Did you check with Giles?”

“Pshaw!! I am past the stage of having to ask Giles about every little bit of magic I do. Besides, these were mainly translations, nothing major. I thought you would be pleased for me!” 

“I **am** pleased for you, Willow. I just get – well, itchy when I hear the words group and magic and secret – makes me think all kinds of not-good.”

“Well I would have thought my involvement would reassure you.”

“It does, it does. I just think maybe you should talk to Giles, make sure these people are on the up and up. You can never be too sure, Willow, and this isn't about me not trusting your judgment or anything like that. With Oz away you've been really lonely and I know you're trying to fill the time....”

“Buffy......”

“And good evening gentle ladies, how are you this lovely summer night?” The arrival of Spike and Xander brought a stop to what was rapidly becoming a very frustrating conversation for Willow, and she resolved to put it out of her mind. There really was no need to involve Giles – it was all relatively harmless. In fact, on more than one occasion she had discovered that her translations were incomplete which pretty much rendered the spells useless unless the group managed to lay their hands on the rest of it. It had seemed strange at first and she had wondered if it was some sort of test, but why would they only give her half a spell if they actually possessed all of it? 

Shrugging, Willow tuned back into the ongoing conversation.

“Why does the name Gwendolyn Post ring bells?! Wills, can you think of why?”

“I've heard it somewhere before. But why are we talking about this Post woman?”

“It's my and Spike's latest client. Very comfortable with the whole Supernatural thing, asked us to check into a few things. Actually you might be able to help us out Wills – Spike said it was something about - “

“A Watcher!” Buffy's exclamation grabbed all of their attention,

“A who now?!” What's that Slayer?” “But Giles is - “

“No, the name. Where we've heard it before. Gwendolyn Post claimed to be Faith's Watcher but she wasn't. She'd been kicked out of the Watcher's Council and came here to try to get her hands on the Glove of Minotaur!!”

“It was **NOT** the Glove of Minotaur!”

“That's what it sounded like!”

“No it didn't, it was more like - “

“FOCUS! Say again who this Gwendolyn Post is...”

“Not is – was. She's dead. She died when she was trying to get the Glove.”

“Oh yeah, I vaguely remember now …....”

“Vaguely remember? Bloody hell, you lot can be right psychopaths sometimes! Killed so many humans you don't even remember their names!?!”

“You can talk, you mass murderer!! You give serial killers an inferiority complex with your body count!”

“At least they died in a good cause, keeping me hale and hearty and beautiful, which is more than could be said for this ruddy Gwendolyn Post.....”

“Listen, Fangless....”

“Less of the name-calling Slayer and for your information - “

“SPIKE!!”

“Will you all please be quiet! You're enough to wake the dead and we have enough problems without encouraging zombies! Now, would someone please be kind enough to fill me in on where this entire conversation began? Please?” Momentarily fixated by the extremely large hickey featured on Giles' neck, Willow momentarily forgot what she had been about to say. 

“OH, well Spike was talking about Gwendolyn Post and Buffy remembered she was the Watcher who wasn't a Watcher anymore who came looking for the Glove of Myhnegon and told us she was Faith's new Watcher only wasn't and then there was the whole bashing Angel over the head and trying to electrocute him with lightning,,,”

“Thank you, Willow, I think you might want to inhale before you explode from oxygen deprivation!” Scowling at Giles' sarcasm, Willow slumped back in her chair and watched as chaos once more overtook the Magic Box with everyone trying to talk at once and no one being heard. 

It really was annoying the way they wouldn't listen to her. It was perfectly relevant what she had been saying and surely they should have faith in what she was saying because she was always there for them, full of information. On the verge of letting all of her frustration bubble over – the Group listened to her but her friends never did – Willow realised Ethan Rayne was watching her from the doorway. His look was assessing, almost calculating and it made her feel very uncomfortable, almost like an experiment he was analysing. 

“So who was she?”

“Dunno. Was gonna see if you recognised her Xander but as soon as you turned up, she as out the door quicker than a ferret up a trouser leg!”

“Ugh, Spike, that sounds so disgusting!”

“Imagine how it feels!”

“Gross! Can you two keep the PDAs to a minimum please – Riley is off on some super secret spy mission and I do not need the reminder that I'm all alone.”

“Why, Slayer, are you saying the sight of me and Xander doing this” (which was a rather over the top display of Spike grinding himself against Xander's ass and making Xander blush a deep dark red) “turns you on? Why you kinky minx, that is a surprise!” 

“Grow up Spike!”

“Grow a pair Slayer!”

“That doesn't even make any sense! Giles, make Spike speak English we can all understand!” Willow quite clearly heard Ethan mutter “ **we** rarely understand what you call speaking English!” before Giles exclaimed loudly.

“Good Lord, I need tea before I can deal with any of this.”

And all the while, Ethan was watching her. 

“What did she look like?”

“Not overly tall. Dark hair, dark eyes. Bright red lips, lush. Built for speed rather than comfort but she wasn't lacking in the curves department if you know what I mean. Summat strange about her – beyond lying about her name. Like she had a dampening spell on her or something. Actually found myself thinking she reminded me of you Slayer, if it wasn't for all that Chosen one rubbish!”

“Oh my God!” “It couldn't be, could it?!” “What?!” “It was this whole dying and being resuscitated thing, I'll fill you in at home....” “I need more than tea!” “Ripper, I think - “

Willow was the only one who heard the door open and saw the woman casually walk in like she owned the Magic Box. She felt like her ears were buzzing as everything she had done to them – to Xander, to Buffy – rushed into her head but all she could utter was one word. 

“Faith!”

“In all my glorious flesh! Hey all, did you miss me?!”

* * *


End file.
